Love and Silent
by Tidus arrain gizamaluke grotto
Summary: Kisah tentang Pangeran Slytherin, Draco Malfoy yang akhirnya menyatakan cintanya pada Harry Potter.  Apakah jawaban Sang Gryffindor pada Sang Slytherin.  Yaoi,shonen-ai, gaje, dll.  So, RnR, please.


**Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling. (Ibu angkat saya)**

**Warning : Gaje, shonen-ai atau yaoi yah, pendek, jelek + bagus (bagus ? bagus apaan!), typos dan author yang terlalu keren. (ok, lupakan itu. )**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rate : Yang pasti ini bukan M karena tertulis T**

**Love** **and Silent**

**by**

**Tidus Arrain Gizamaluke Grotto**

''Harry,'' sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya, ia tahu suara siapa itu, matanya memandang sinis menatap orang yang baru saja memanggilnya tersebut.

'_apa maumu._' itu yang yang seakan bisa diterjemahkan Draco Sang Pangeran Slytherin, saat menatap mata Harry, namun si mata abu-abu itu hanya diam saja.

15 menit Harry menunggu namun hanya kebisuan belaka yang ia dapat dari Sang Slytherin tersebut, kemudian ia bergegas untuk pergi, namun baru selangkah ia berjalan tangannya telah ditahan oleh Draco.

''Harry,'' ucap Draco

Harry terkejut, Draco berbicara sangat lembut kepadanya, saat ini.

''Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk pergi, huh.'' ucap sang Slytherin ditelinga sang Gryffindor tersebut.

Dahi Harry berkernyit, tanda tak mengerti. Seakan tahu Harry sedang menanyakan maksudnya, Draco berkata, ''aku ingin bilang sesuatu Harry,''

Bibir Draco kini menyentuh telinganya, ia berbisik pelan, ''aku mencintaimu harry potter,''

Dan sekarang, mulut Harry lah yang terbuka lebar, dengan cepat Sang Slytherin tersebut menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Harry yang terbuka tersebut, Harry memberontak namun tenaga Draco jauh lebih kuat dari yang dipekirakannya. Sebuah ciuman pun terjadi, ciuman yang dalam, panas dan menuntut.

Akhirnya ciuman itupun berakhir, Harry terengah-engah menghirup udara. Kemudian ia menulis sesuatu di kertas.

'_K__au gila Malfoy,_'

Seringai muncul di wajah tampan keturunan Malfoy tersebut, ''yaa aku gila, karenamu...''

'_Apa_ _maksudmu_ _dengan_ _semua_ _ini_ _Malfoy_, _kau mau_ _mempermainkanku,_ _hah,'_ tulis Harry lagi, senyum Draco mengembang lagi.

''kau yang mempermainkan ku Potter, dengan matamu itu.'' ucap Draco kalem.

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak suka dengan ketidakwajaran musuh bebuyutannya itu.

'_Kita_ _musuh, bukan_ _dan_ _kau_ _sama_ _sekali_ _tidak_ _menyukaiku.' _ tulis Harry lagi dengan penuh emosi.

''Siapa bilang, aku tak pernah membencimu, aku menyukaimu, sangat menyukaimu,malahan. Hal yang kulakukan selama ini padamu, hanyalah pelampiasanku, Harry, karena kebodohanku yang menahan perasaan cinta ini.'' Baru kali ini dia mendengar Draco bicara sepanjang itu dan dia sedang mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Harry.

Melihat Harry hanya diam, Sang Pangeran Slytherin itu melanjutkan, ''tapi sekarang, aku sadar hal yang ku lakukan selama ini adalah suatu kebodohan dan sekarang, aku harus memperbaikinya.''

''Aku akan mengatakannya sekali lagi padamu, Harry, agar kau tahu bahwa aku bersungguh-sungguh saat bilang...'' Draco berhenti sejenak sambil menatap mata_ emerald_ Harry dengan pandangan mendamba.

''Aku mencintaimu, Harry James Potter,'' ucap Sang Pangeran Slytherin itu mengulangi perkataannya lagi.

''walau setelah ini kau akan menolakku, meski rasa ini dianggap salah, aku tak perduli, Harry, yang pasti aku mencintaimu.'' ucap draco, terlintas di wajahnya perasaan sedih saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

Harry ingin menulis lagi, namun Draco langsung mengambil kertas di tangannya dan melemparkannya sembarangan.

''Kau ingin bertanya mengapa aku tiba-tiba seperti ini, bukan, asal kau tahu Harry kepala ku tidak terbentur, aku tidak gila dan tak seorang pun yang meminumkanku ramuan_ amortentia_, hal ini murni karena aku benar-benar mencintaimu, sejak dulu.'' Ujar Draco.

Terkesima, Harry terkesima mendengarnya, dia tak menyangka Draco Malfoy benar-benar memiliki rasa suka padanya dan itu sungguh-sungguh, bukan kepalsuan yang seperti biasanya Sang Slytherin perlihatkan.

Ternyata, sejak dulu cinta Harry tak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ia juga memiliki perasaan itu, perasaan yang dianggapnya salah, karena ia menyukai seorang lelaki dengan sangat mendalam, tapi ini cinta yang ia yakini dan tak bisa ia hapuskan. Harry tak tahu harus berbuat apa, yang Harry tahu hanyalah, ia takut menyampaikannya karena Harry mengira kalau Draco sangat membencinya, tapi ternyata, itu hanyalah kedok dari Sang Pangeran Slytherin semata. Inilah Draco Malfoy yang sebenarnya, yang ada dihadapan Harry sekarang ini.

Harry ingin berucap sesuatu tapi ia tahu, ia tak bisa mengucapkan apapun karena ia bisu.

''Harry,'' ucap Draco sambil mengangkat dagu Harry ke atas, menatapnya.

''Jawablah,'' Draco meminta.

''Cukup, anggukan kepalamu Harry,''

Draco menunggu dan harry berpikir, kemudian sang 'bocah bertahan hidup' itu pun mengangguk perlahan.

'_Ya._'

''Aku tahu kau mencintaiku.'' ucap Draco lembut sambil memeluk erat Harry, kekasihnya.

Fin

Tidus Note : well, klo ada yang belum sadar, di sini saya buat Harry jadi bisu lho. *readers : Emang kami peduli*.

So review, please...


End file.
